


Extended Heart

by BurstEdge



Series: Carnal Depravity [3]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Ragna spends Valentine's Day with her girlfrends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubtLovesFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/gifts).



> A little lewd fic in honor of Valentine's Day.

"Mmm..."

"Ahhh..."

"So good..."

Ragna was pleased to hear that she was doing it so well. Right now, she was in her bedroom, sucking and stroking off three of her girlfriends. Each of which she loved so dearly. To her left, she stroked Tsubaki, who's cock was long and slender. To her left, Makoto, who's member was shorter in length, but wider in girth. And the one she was sucking off? It was Noel. Her length was best of them all. Long, thick and a set of smooth balls that appeared to be always full underneath. As for Ragna, she didn't have a set between her legs. She was a full female. But she didn't really mind, as she enjoyed being fucked, especially by her lovers.

"Ragna," Noel moaned. "Please stop."

The reaper stopped and looked up at her, confused. "What's up? Am I doing it wrong?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, we just want to get in you now. Your mouth is great and all, but..." She let out a huge smirk. "I really want to get inside your ass."

"Makoto!" Tsubaki chided. "Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Come on, Tsubaki, don't be a prude. You had her suck you off under your desk a few times, so who are you to talk?"

Tsubaki blushed madly at the accusation. 

"Don't worry about them, Ragna," Noel said. "Why don't you start with me first."

"Sure," she replied. "To be honest, I like doing with you better. You don't gripe or brag like the other two."

"HEY!" Tsubaki and Makoto shouted, offended by the remark.

Ragna stared at them. "What? It's true."

Before they could protest, Noel tackled Ragna and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her back. The reaper kissed her back while cupping her round butt, which has surprisingly grown quite well. Ragna didn't ask how she grew that way, and honestly, she didn't care. She just enjoyed groping her soft, large rear.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself down there," Noel giggled, which soon turned into a yelp when she felt a little slap on her ass.

"I know," Ragna said, slapping it some more. 

"AHH~!"

Makoto sighed as she watched her friend being spanked. "I wish I was in Ragna's position."

"You always spank when you're penetrating," Tsubaki said pointedly.

Speaking of which, Ragna raised her hips and lined her slit with Noel's member and dropped herself onto it. Both she and Noel groaned at the contact, enjoying the connection. Ragna began to move up and down her cock while Noel grabbed her hips and thrusted inside her. Both of them looked at each other's eyes lovingly and kissed deeply. Makoto and Tsubaki grew tired of watching and decided to pass the time by fucking each other. Of course, Makoto was on top while Tsubaki was bent over, her ass speared by the beastkin's dick.

"This is so embarrasing," Tsubaki groaned as she was reamed into.

"You didn't object, so you gotta take it~," Makoto cheered.

Ragna paid no attention to them and focused on Noel. She latched her mouth onto one of her breasts and sucked on it, drawing out more moans from the blonde as she rode her faster.

"Ragna, you're bouncing up and down on me so much, I can't hold on any longer."

Ragna continued to move up and down Noel, drawing her closer to the edge.

"Ragna...!"

With that last moan, she released inside of Ragna, her cum flooding her insides. The reaper moaned in delight as she felt the fluid swirl around inside of her. She pulled Noel's dick out of her, which was now flaccid due to her recent discharge.

"Okay, who's next?" Ragna said, turning to Tsubaki and Makoto. The squirrel was about to jump towards her, but Tsubaki knocked her out before she could pounce on the reaper and have her way with her.

"I will be next, Ragna," she said firmly.

Ragna tilted her head. "Are you sure? I would have been fine with-" She was cut off when Tsubaki pressed her cock to her lips.

"Please use your mouth for more useful purposes."

Tsubaki pushed into her mouth and began thrusting in and out of her throat. Ragna was grateful she didn't have a gag reflex, or she would have been choking to no end.

"Nowadays, all people care about is vaginal or anal," Tsubaki mused as she thrusted in the reaper's throat. "Nobody seems to appreciate good oral anymore. It's a good thing I am here to educate you, Ragna."

Ragna was unable to say anything due to her mouth and throat, being filled with her cock. She felt her balls repeatedly hit her chin as she thusted in and out of her mouth. Ragna enjoyed how the appendage moved so smoothly.

"How is that?" Tsubaki moaned. "Does it feel good?"

Ragna stretched her hand out to Tsubaki's ass and squeezed it. The redhead giggled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now get ready, I'm about to release now."

Tsubaki thrusted a few more times before cumming in Ragna's mouth. The reaper felt her face grow hot as warm semen filled her mouth, drowning her tongue in the rich flavor. Tsubaki pulled out of her mouth, letting her swallow her cum.

"Okay," Ragna breathed out. "Now all that's left is-"

Once again, she was cut off, only this time, it was due to Makoto tackling her.

"What the-?!"

Before Ragna could say or do anything, she was forced into a doggystyle position and had her hands tied behind her back. Somehow, despite the position she was in, she could feel Makoto's hungry gaze wash all over her.

"Oh, Ragna," she said, lust dripping from her voice. "You have absolutely no idea how much I love your ass."

And so, Makoto's hands flew to the reaper's posterior, squeezing and slapping it harshly. Ragna winced and groaned at the rough treatment her ass was recieving. But it didn't end there. Makoto spread her cheeks wide and started hungrily licking her asshole, causing her to shiver. She even squeezed and spanked some more as she did so.

"Wow, Makoto sure love anal," Noel said.

"That's what scares me," Tsubaki sighed. "I just hope she doesn't break Ragna."

Makoto continued to eat out Ragna's ass, much to the latter's discomfort. She even stuck her tongue in there to increase it further.

"Makoto... stop... please..." Ragna groaned.

She no longer felt the wet appendage in her ass. She was about to sigh in relief, when she felt a more large object pressing against it. Ragna's blood went cold, knowing full well what it was.

"No... no... please don't," she pleaded. "Don't do it, don't-"

Makoto ignored the reaper's pleas as she gripped her hips and thrusted hard inside, causing a great deal of pain to Ragna as she let out a guttural howl of pain.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

Makoto grinned as she harshly thrusted in and out of Ragna's ass, slapping her hard with each thrust. Ragna felt her breasts shake from the rough pounding she was experiencing, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"This... is... awesome," Makoto groaned as she continued to ream Ragna. At that point, a full hour had passed and Ragna's mind slowly began to erode. Her eyes flooded with tears, her tongue hanging out with drool and noises that should not be made by any human coming from her mouth. Makoto just increased her intensity and thrusted faster and harder.

"Oh yeah! This feels good, doesn't it, Ragna?!" Makoto shouted as she slapped her ass some more. Ragna just made an unintelligible sound, which Makoto took as a "yes". 

"That's the spirit! Now, time for the grand finale!"

Makoto started thrusting faster and harder to the point where she became a blur.

"Big... Bang... SMASH!"

With one final, harsh thrust, Makoto came inside Ragna's ass and came she did. There was so much in her balls that it completely filled Ragna to the point where her stomach had become bloated, making her look nine months pregnant. Makoto finally pulled out of her, sighing in satisfaction.

"Ah... that was a good one," Makoto said as her dick softened. She gave a light pat on Ragna's butt. "Thanks for that, Ragna."

Ragna was still unable to respond properly due to her mind being eroded due to the overwhelming pleasure.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Noel asked with concern.

Tsubaki looked at Ragna, who appeared to be twitching. "I'm sure. She's been through worse."

* * *

_**-The Next Day-** _

"Kokonoe!" Ragna yelled, kicking down the door.

Kokonoe glared at the reaper while she was riding Bullet. "What the hell do you want? I'm kind of busy here."

"I need to get back at Makoto for nailing me into a coma."

Bullet scoffed. "You let that animal pound you into submission? How pitiful."

Ragna glared at the mercenary. "Shut up, Butt Floss.

Before Bullet could retort, Kokonoe rose up from her. "So, you need something to get revenge on Makoto, huh?"

"That's exactly it."

Kokonoe grew an evil smirk. "Follow me. I got something you'll like."

"Hey! I'm still hard here!" Bullet yelled. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

Kokonoe waved dismissively. "Jack off. Or better yet, get Lambda to handle it. I've got work to do."

Ragna and Kokonoe exited the lab, leaving Bullet alone.

"I hate doing it with Lambda," she pouted. "She's so unresponsive."


End file.
